


tight

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom!Doctor, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Edging, Explicit Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Kinky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Yaz, fancy scifi dick that acts the real one, im horny ok?, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: Yaz wrapped her hand around the widest part of the shaft and groaned at the girth, that was nothing, though, compared to the way that the Doctor writhed at the action, “Yaz.” Her voice was already high-strung and they’d done nothing besides tying the restraints to each of the Doctor’s limbs and fastening the dildo to her hips. That and grip it. It was sensitive.Yaz was skeptical when the Doctor first showed her the toy, until the Doctor helped Yaz into it. Within five minutes of putting it on, the Doctor had pulled the easiest orgasm from her body and was on her way to another one, using nothing but her mouth and the toy. It was beyond sensitive and, while Yaz loved to wear it, loved to feel the Doctor clenching around her impressive size, she’d decided to let the Doctor wear it this time, a plan fully formed in her head.“I bet you can’t wait to feel me stretchin’ around you, strugglin’ to get all of you in.” Yaz quirked an eyebrow, emphasizing her message by lightly squeezing the toy in between her palm.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	tight

Yaz wrapped her hand around the widest part of the shaft and groaned at the girth, that was nothing, though, compared to the way that the Doctor writhed at the action, “Yaz.” Her voice was already high-strung and they’d done nothing besides tying the restraints to each of the Doctor’s limbs and fastening the dildo to her hips. That and grip it. It was sensitive. 

Yaz was skeptical when the Doctor first showed her the toy, until the Doctor helped Yaz into it. Within five minutes of putting it on, the Doctor had pulled the easiest orgasm from her body and was on her way to another one, using nothing but her mouth and the toy. It was beyond sensitive and, while Yaz loved to wear it, loved to feel the Doctor clenching around her impressive size, she’d decided to let the Doctor wear it this time, a plan fully formed in her head. 

“I bet you can’t wait to feel me stretchin’ around you, strugglin’ to get all of you in.” Yaz quirked an eyebrow, emphasizing her message by lightly squeezing the toy in between her palm. 

“Yes, Yaz, please.” Yaz let go of her cock. 

“Hold on, babe.” Yaz wobbled back, standing on her knees between the Doctor’s thighs, body pulled taut and laid out against the soft, wine-dark bed sheets. “What’s your safe-word, babe? How are you?”

“Pears. Perfec’, wet, aroused, hard, I’m anythin’, Yaz, anythin’ if it gets you to start touchin’ me.” 

Yaz smiled at her desperation, not veiled in the slightest, and ran a hand up and down the Doctor’s thigh while she reached towards their night stand for the last toy necessary for her plan. The Doctor craned her neck forward to see what Yaz was up to but her head fell back to the pillow when a finger grazed the head of her cock. A broken moan clashed through her lips and broke the sweet silence between them. “Yaz.” 

“Far too spoilt, you are,” Yaz said softly, leaning back over the Doctor with a rubber cock ring in hand. “What, d’you think I’m just here to service you? Just here to make you feel good, to touch you? Think I shouldn’t get any pleasure of my own?” 

“No,” The Doctor groaned out, head shaking slightly while her hips still strained in an attempt to find her hands far above the surface of the bed. It was pointless, though. 

“And d’you think your orgasms are yours? That you come for anyone else but me? That you can just get it whenever you want?”

“Yaz.”

“Answer the question, babe.”

“No.”

“Good girl.” Yaz’s left hand found the base of the Doctor’s shaft, ripping a groan from her throat while the other began to work the black rubber down her shaft. The Doctor groaned sweetly, a noise of relief more than anything, at the pressure that found its way up and down her strap. She could hardly register the fact that most of that pressure came from tight rubber wrapped around her cock, not that she was in half the mind to care. If someone were to tell her that she was dead right now, dead with Yaz’s hand wrapped tight around her cock, she would’ve sworn on both hearts that she must’ve been in heaven. 

“You feel how tight that is, Doctor?” Yaz finally let go the shaft and it swelled in size with the help of the ring. The Doctor groaned out her answer, nodding barely. “Answer me, babe. Use your words, you were so keen to earlier when you whined like entitled slut.” The Doctor moaned again and her hips rocked up. 

“Yes, uh, yeah, Yaz, I, fuck, it’s tight, it’s really tight.” 

“That’s better, good girl.” The Doctor groaned, “I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure out then, just exactly what you won’t be able to do with it on.” The mocking lilt to her voice curled around her words and dripped onto the Doctor’s body like gasoline to a raging inferno. Her mind was slow, moving through thick arousal, but she was able to deduce Yaz’s implication eventually. The thought brought a whine from the back of her throat and ripped it through the air. 

“That’s right, babe, all you can do is just sit here and take it, it doesn’t end until I let it end.” 

The petulant face she made after that was enough to curl the edges of Yaz’s mouth. She bent down, hands going to either side of the Doctor’s hips, looming over her cock. She blew cold air onto it and brought another whine from the Doctor. She looked up, rich brown eyes finding the smallest ring of hazel and began her descent, mouth open and tongue out, getting close enough to the toy for the Doctor to feel her breath. And she paused there. She moved down to her elbow, letting her left side support her, while her other hand preemptively pinned the Doctor’s hips to the bed. 

“Awe, babe, you look so fucking big, what, loosin’ all your control enough to give you a hard on?” The smug, condescending quality of Yaz’s voice was enough for the Doctor to bite her inner cheek, clench her hands into fists, and continue to strain against her restraints. “Aching, you are, yeah? Wouldn’t it feel so good for me to just take all of you in my mouth?” Her body was painted red, chest heaving from desire more than anything else, “Pro’ly a good thing that I put the cock ring on, you’d come the second I put my tongue to it.”

“Yaz.” 

“Yeah, babe?” Her voice was soft, a glaring contrast from her previous tone. The mocking had melted away and she sounded sincere and it only seemed to stir the Doctor on. The Doctor rolled her hips. 

“Please.” 

“Please, what?”

“Please, I,” A muffled sound dropped into the air between them, “Take my dick in your mouth.”

The pressure of Yaz’s hand was there in an instant, “ _ Your _ dick?” Her eyebrow was crooked, hand tightening momentarily, before leaving the skin feeling colder than it was before. 

“No, please, sorry, I’m all yours, Yaz, body, an’ all, dick an’ all, all yours, please, just—” She pulled at her bonds again. Face scrunched in nothing but pure pain, “It hurts, Yaz, I’m achin’ so bad.” 

“I know, babe.” Lips were on the Doctor’s hip in a second, lathing over the flesh in a soft apology, a sincere ask for patience, “You’re just  _ so _ hard from the idea of using my mouth, aren’t you?” She moved back swiftly to look her in the eyes, “I’m just here to satisfy you, right? No?” The Doctor’s head was shaking, “So, any warm mouth would do it, huh? A willing body, yeah? Something to clench around that cock of yours? You’re so horny, so desperate, that you’re reduced to your base instincts?”

“No.”

“No?” Yaz smiled, “Maybe just the idea that you’re going to be used? That make your cock twitch, the knowledge that I’m gonna use it to come and come and come, no thought, no regard for your pleasure, before you can even think about release? I bet if I just came all over your cock and left, just used you like a little toy and only came back when I needed that toy, you’d still be hard, wouldn’t you? You’re such a desperate slut that you don’t care how anyone touches you, as long as it’s touching you. Yeah?” Yaz leaned down until her lips were almost touching the Doctor’s cock, “The almighty Doctor brought down to nothing but a warm dildo.”

The Doctor’s red-stained skin radiated heat, she whined and rolled her hips, the tip of the toy bumping into Yaz’s lips but Yaz didn’t pull away. No, she wrapped her lips around the head of it and her tongue played with the head. The Doctor yelled, too sensitive, Yaz’s handiwork far more substantial and effective than anything the Doctor could even have fantasized about. She bucked her hips only to be met with a hand pressing her down flat into the bed. It was unbearable. 

“Yaz.” Her voice was strained, pulled tight in the room around them. And then Yaz began to bob up and down her shaft, dragging her lips up and down and then it was too much. The Doctor wanted to scream, wanted to pull her binds from her hands and push Yaz off, wanted to hold Yaz there. God, it was too, too much. Yaz may have been trying to belittle her earlier, but she wasn’t wrong she would’ve come by now if it weren’t for the cock ring. The strapon’s sensitivity had been adjusted to thresholds far beyond anything she thought she could experience. And yet some part of her truly believed it wasn’t enough, that she needed more. 

And then Yaz began to suck, the hollows of her cheeks dipping inwards while her mouth took on more of the massive strap. The Doctor’s head continued to crane backward until the crown of her head was nearly touching the mattress, her eyes were clenched shut in an overwhelming cocktail of painful pleasure. Yaz’s mouth was hot, and tight, and soft, so fucking soft, and the constant pressure of her sucking. She groaned. And then the hot, determined, muscle of her tongue working alongside the shaft. Fuck.

Her need, her desire, built and built upon itself, curling in her stomach until the peak was within reach. Every movement of Yaz’s mouth, every single sloppy, obscene sound that her mouth made against her cock, worked to drive her to that edge until it was burning. And the sweet ecstasy never came. She stayed at that peak, never reaching enough stimulation to come. It was just enough for the pleasure, the beautiful, tight squeeze of Yaz’s mouth, to turn into agony, pure fire across her cock in a way that felt impossible. She wanted to scream, wanted to come, wanted to scream, wanted to pull herself out of Yaz’s mouth, wanted to breathe, wanted this tormenting pleasure to stop, wanted to scream. 

Her brain seemed to hover in that pre-orgasm fogginess. Logic and reason becoming a thing of the past, she moved her hand forward to push Yaz away but her wrists were stuck and she grunted in frustration. Yaz caught onto her plight and let go, pulling off her quickly and moving back to give her some space. Whether she was feeling pity or was bored of giving the Doctor head and had another way to torture her, the Doctor would never know. She couldn’t even think about it, she just sat there and relished the way the cool air seemed to soothe her aching cock. 

She felt a finger dragging across her chest, bumps rising in its wake. A shiver crawled down her back and it mingled and swirled with the overpowering burning in her hips. The Doctor tensed and fought against her binds, hips rising shortly before thumping down. 

“Look at you,” Yaz sighed, head shaking, “Your poor cock must be aching right now.” The pity in her voice was cruel. There was shuffling, the soft brush of skin against the head of her strap, and then two warm thighs bracketing her waist. Yaz was wet, arousal slick and hot against her stomach and she let out a soft moan at that. 

Two fingers found the dip beneath the Doctor’s cheekbone and traced her jawbone, Yaz’s thumb rested on her bottom lip. The Doctor opened her mouth and her tongue dipped out to lick against the finger. Heaving chest burnt red, rosy nipples painfully erect, legs spread, dripping in her slick, aching cock standing stiff between her thighs, mouth parted in a pant, tongue out to lick at Yaz, she was the definition of debauchery. Yaz dragged her thumb away, catching and pulling at the lip until it was bent back against her chin, only to snap back to place when she pulled away.

“How should I play with your dick next, huh?” Yaz asked, quirking an eyebrow. Her hand drifted down to play thoughtlessly with one of her pert nipples. “D’you wanna be inside me, babe? Feeling me clench around your thick cock? Or what if I jacked you off? Gave you my hand and watched you wriggle your hips, doin’ nothing but just watching you helplessly work yourself up to frustration? What if I just used you, yeah? Rode your thigh, your hand, your face?” The Doctor moaned. “You’re such a slut for it.” The Doctor groaned and shifted against her binds.

“God, Doctor, what if I just ignored your dick for the rest of the night?” Yaz leaned down until her words were hot against the Doctor’s ear. “How much do you think you’d beg by then?” She dragged her teeth over her lobe before pulling back. 

“Yaz.” 

“Yeah?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please touch me, gods, do anything, please.”

“I don’t think you’re ready for it.”

“No, please, I am, please, please.” She was writhing against her bonds yet again. Yaz leveled her with a cruel, judgemental look before pinching her nipple one final time and moving back until she was standing on her knees besides the Doctor’s hips. She reached down below her and grabbed the strap, and it knew nothing of gentleness, gripping tightly enough to bring a surprised spasm through the Doctor’s body. All at once, it felt so good and nearing too much. A feral groan left her lips and it didn’t stop as Yaz began to lower herself down to her cock. She paused, letting the head rub up and down her folds, curious to see how long she could drag this on before the Doctor lost all form of dignity.

And it was hell, the way the head of her cock slid so effortlessly against a burning, aching, wet cunt. It was just enough to tease painfully. And the Doctor grunted, shifted her hips only to get them pushed back down and that was her limit. 

“Please, Yaz, please. Please, please, please.” She was whining, voice careening through the room a high pitch. 

“What, babe?”

“Please, please, let me, let me…” She trailed off, knowing the inevitable, could already hear Yaz’s voice saying  _ this isn’t about you, Doctor.  _ “Use my dick. Please, just use it, I don’t care how, but please, please, use me to come.”

Yaz smiled and said nothing more, just dropped the rest of the way, welcoming the Doctor’s thick cock with ease. It was bulbous, unrealistic, with a wide spade shaped head, followed by a slimmer shaft with ridges and bumps and scales, only to flare out wider than the head at the end of the shaft. It was a lot and it pulled and stretched at the inside of Yaz’s cunt like nothing she’d ever felt before. She was too wet for it to be painful but she would have been lying if she said that it wasn’t slightly uncomfortable. And when she had finally slid it all the way in, ass flush against the Doctor’s hips, it was resting right at that beautiful spot deep inside, just bursting with pleasure.

She let out a moan and closed her eyes, rocking her hips slightly. When she opened them again the Doctor’s face was scrunched up in pure ecstasy. Yaz clenched down and something low and guttural ripped from the Doctor’s throat. 

“Yaz.” Her voice was tense. Yaz’s cunt was mind-numbing. The world became nothing but Yaz’s blistering, toned, sweaty body, riding her and Yaz’s hot, tight, velvety cunt. Her cock throbbed, begged for sweet release but she found nothing more than the torture of being perpetually held at the edge of rapture. 

Yaz clenched once more before grounding her knees into the mattress, she raised up until the head stretched at her entrance before sinking back down. She groaned, the cock hitting that euphoric spot deep inside and she clenched on reflex and then again. She rose up and fell, rose up and fell, pounding the Doctor’s cock deep into her over and over and over again. The repetition, the pleasure, the friction, the Doctor’s broken sounds of pure bliss and frustration and desperation, all enough to bring moan after moan after moan from her throat. 

The Doctor had been unable to keep her eyes open, the image of Yaz fucking herself onto her cock alongside her low groans was too much. Besides the sensation, the feeling of full, tight, friction rubbing up and down the length of her, Yaz’s cunt stroking at the sensitive flesh? Ecstasy knew no greater form. Her arousal hazed mind forgot about the cock ring, the enraged and desperate animal inside her waited for the orgasm to overcome her, waited for that final rut of Yaz’s hips to plunge her over the edge into the abyss of bliss. But it never came. And with each second the Doctor went without her reward the orgasm-desperate arousal-drunk beast inside of her became blindingly angry, painfully frustrated, and pulled unthinking against the bonds. She writhed and her moans churned to groans churned to yells and screams of pain. She wanted it to stop. She wanted it to keep on going. She wanted to come. She wanted to wrap her arms and legs around Yaz and keep her on her cock for the rest of eternity. She wanted to throw Yaz off of her, rip the ring off her dick and bring herself to a disgustingly quick orgasm. 

Yaz’s breaths grew shallow and quick, the movements of her hips sharp and broken, her moans loud and overwhelming. She fell forward, one hand propping herself up to the side of the Doctor’s head, the other getting lost between her legs to find her clit, the last thing she needed. And that’s how she came, hunched over the Doctor, dick buried deep within, fingers roughly rubbing her clit, forehead to sweaty forehead, the Doctor’s moans hot from the perfect ring of her mouth burning the surface of her skin. Her movements were nothing but jerks, spasms of an unbelievable orgasm. Thighs tensed and twitching, arms sore and shaking. And as the pleasure began to subside, as each wave of ecstasy reached the edges of her being, she finally slowed her movements to a stop. 

She stayed like that, too long to count for, slumped onto the Doctor, arousal and come dripping down her thighs and catching the cold air, cheek to cheek, breasts to breasts. Chest expanding and contracting deeply to make up for the burn of oxygen deprivation. Seconds passed and seconds turned to minutes and minutes into eternity before Yaz finally began to pull herself from the thick cock, she was slow, understanding of the Doctor’s predicament: painfully, overwhelming hard. Eventually, she’d fully unsheathed her and the Doctor’s dick curled up towards her stomach. There was a line of come connecting the head of the Doctor to Yaz’s blistering wetness and, with a shaky finger, she coated it with a swipe through her cunt before resting it at the Doctor’s lips. 

The Doctor parted her lips quickly, easily, taking the finger in and savoring the sweet, piquant taste of Yaz’s rapture. She hummed, tongue swirling around and around the finger until she was sure she’d devoured every last morsel, taken in each drop, relished the pure, sexy, desire of Yaz. 

Yaz pulled her finger out with a pop, obscene and loud in the otherwise silent room. On weak limbs she shuffled from her place, laid atop the Doctor’s body, to sitting between the Doctor’s thighs. With nimble fingers and a burning desire she gently rolled the cock ring off the Doctor and tossed it aside.

“Yaz.” The Doctor’s grateful hum, the slight rock of her hips, pulled Yaz over the edge, plunging her into thoughtless action. Gracelessly she drew her palm through the slick, dripping heat of her cunt before wrapping that hand around the Doctor’s cock. She wasted no time, quickly dragging her palm up and down, up and down, up and down, jacking off the Doctor in tandem with the rapid scream of her unending need to see the Doctor’s face as it blossomed with orgasmic pleasure. Her hand followed no set pattern, squeezing, pulling, writhing fingers, anything to pull the Doctor closer and closer to her already painfully near orgasm. 

“I’m goin—”

“Come for me, babe,” Yaz cut her off, “Come on, you’ve earned it, babe, come on.” The Doctor let go, the tension of holding back from the delicious, forbidden fruit, going slack as her orgasm raked up and down her body. It was a violent thing, muscles spasming, legs and arms jerking with the pure bliss, her body steeped in the beautiful, thick, golden honey of her release. 

Yaz let go when a pained moan curled out from the Doctor’s lips. Eyes glued to her face as it went from being pulled tight in a scrunch of desperation to the relief, the joy of finally being allowed what she’d been denied over and over and over again. The way her face softened, eyes watering as the one thing that had brought her pain upon pain left and she was filled with nothing but the bliss she so desperately starved for. 

The word was numb, a soft blur, as Yaz worked to quickly untie her binds and finally pull the Doctor’s heaving, sweaty body up to hers, holding her close and pulling her tight. The Doctor’s weary limbs weaved their way around Yaz and held her closer until nothing existed between them, body on body, desire on undying love. 

“I love you.” The Doctor’s voice was muffled, hot and ticklish on Yaz’s neck.

“I love you too so much, babe. You did so good for me. So good.” 


End file.
